


I guess we were meant to be broken

by lcveqs



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Jealos Lizzie, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Handon, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bisexual hope, lesbian Lizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcveqs/pseuds/lcveqs
Summary: Hope mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman hate each other. Everyone who studying in Salvatore Boarding School for more than two weeks knows this and the one who doesn't, seem to find out soon. That siphon witch, daughter of the headmaster of this school and the most powerful creatures in the world - a tribrid, the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson - original hybrid are hating each other since their childhood. It looks like this story got only one ending, but everything change when one day, their actions get out of control, and one of them is crossing the line, while another one understands that they never drew it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the beggining of the story ,when i will talk about our main characters and their relationships with each other.  
> Hope Mikaelson is 18  
> Lizzie and Josie are 16  
> Penelope and Mg are 16

Morning training is a routine for people who want a strong body and a clear mind, but it's become necessary when you are a powerful tribrid. When this is not a thing that you became one day when this is who you are when this is a gift from your parents when this is your legacy. And you have to carry it with your head held high every day, of every week, of every month for your entire life. Well, if you don't get to the point yet, that's kind of the reason why everyday training is so necessary for Hope Mikaelson.

Usually, students training with each other, a werewolf with a werewolf, vampires with vampires, and ~~witches with witches~~. I don't know if they do training. But how you can see this would be hard to describe her as an ordinary student, and because of that, Hope personally trained with the headmaster of the Salvator boarding school — Dr. Saltzman.

Dr. Saltzman himself is a human, vampire hunter in retirement. He and Caroline Forbes created a school where werewolves, vampires, and witches could live and study together. One more interesting thing that Alaric and Caroline created is Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. The Saltzman twins. Josie aka Jo is a 16-year-old girl with brown hair and eyes, a warm heart, and a big potential for magic. The opposite is Lizzie Saltzman- queen of mean with blonde hair, blue eyes, regular mental breakdown, and a thing for drama. Of course, when we start talking about the Saltzman twins we automatically talk about Penelope Park and Mg. Penelope Parker is famous like Josie's evil ex, an actual satan, and one of Lizzie's biggest haters, of course except for fort Hope. Dark hair, charming smile, and long legs perfectly match the reputation of the Devil. Milton Greasley or Mg is maybe the only friend that Lizzie got, but this is not surprised because he is probably one of the sweetest students in this school. His soft skin and big smile make him look even friendlier than he does already. But this story wouldn't be the same if I didn't tell you about our main character—Hope Andrea Mikaelson.

Now we are going to add some new facts to the one you know already. Hope Mikaelson is a daughter of Klaus Mikelson who is an original hybrid(vampire and werewolf) and Haylee Marshell who is an alpha of a werewolf pack, which makes Hope a hybrid, plus her grandmother was witch, thats makes her a mix of all three creatures — Tribrid. Sadly, she ruins your dreams, because Hope is not the pure evil that many people expect her to be. Even after all the bad things that happened to her, she still has to light up and is trying to do better. But one that changed her after losing her parents, is the fact that she doesn't trust people anymore. She doesn't get along with them, doesn't make any friends, but most of all, she didn't forgive or forget things. And she is not going to forget about all the time when Lizzie Saltzman was mean to her with or without a reason. So she remembered this when she was 5 when she was 11 when she was 16, and till nowadays she had this anger and this memorize.

So does Lizzie. She had the same feelings, questions, and reason for hating Hope Mikelson with her whole heart. Because she did so many mean things to Lizzie for no reason. Or this was a reason that none of them even think about it. But that's easier to blame one another for everything that happens to you two. Don't you think? Well, we are who we are. And who they are is a time bomb. I mean what could possibly happen between two girls with a superpower, endless anger, and hormones? None of us know yet, but at the end, when the bomb will blast, they both would lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the first part is really short because it's prologue ,but i will trying to make all next chapter much longer .Also im stell trying to understand how all of this works and how am i going to do this.And i am really sorry if my grammar and plot is not good enough i will do my better to change this.thank you so much for your support.

I know this day is going to suck. I felt that the moment I opened my eyes, there was no need in the magic or spiritual sphere. But even freaking Alyssa Chang would forget all her predictions because of the fact how messed up this day was.

The question is, ''What I should be afraid of by the evening?'' But I didn't get a chance to end that thought, because I saw a person who has been trying to hide from me for a whole day.

"Hey Mg,'' She yelled his name, trying to slip through the stream of students going to classes.

"Milton Greasly, we both know that you can't avoid me forever," Lizzie said it a little lower.

The boy stops running and slowly turned to her. He looks nervous and confused, but most of all upset because he got caught.

"Uhm hi, Lizzie, how it's going?", He said awkwardly.

"How it's going,'' She repeated the sentence trying to match her friend's intonation but were heard anger and sarcasm in her speech. "Awful, this is probably one of the worst days that I had for the past month, and trust me, I have something to compare."

"Well, I guess that's probably not that bad as you say so," Mg said this without thinking, but he realizes what he said, he added quickly." But im not insist."

'' Of course, you don't," She said softly, giving him a little smile as she pointed to a chair and invited him to sit.

"You know that I would give you better advice or support if I would know what exactly happened, Mg said as he sits down on the chair.

"First of all, my dear daddy did not just forget about our meditation this morning but also spent it with **Hope** doing their stupid secret things, while Josie dumbs me with that project by the history of magic, what means you and me doing him together." She said that even faster than usual, but just as irritated as always.

"Lizzie im sorry, but im already have a partner,'' He said softly.

"Who?''Lizzie said, surprised.

"Penelope asked me today, and I said yes," said Mg.

" Oh, Satan, right who else it could be," She said, getting up from her chair.

"Lizzie, wait, you dont have to go away," He said, trying to stop her.

"Oh really you- okay I'm staying, but do not mention her again," She said trying to calm.

"I won't, I promise you. So let's talk about something else," He said gently, taking her hand.

"Fine, I get talked to Raf today, you know Hope's boyfriend best friend and it was impressive," She said and giggled.

"Oh does Lizzie-bear find a person in the school who doesn't try to avoid or ignore her, congratulations," Said Penelope Park sarcastically, standing in the other end of the room.

"Ew, go away evil spirit," Lizzie said mockingly.

"Don't worry Im, not after your soul. I just really need Mg right now, so I guess your pity party is over," She said as she led Mg away.

" It's okay Liz, we can talk later right?"He asks gently.

"But, wait''-Lizzie start, but Penelope interrupted her.

"Of course you can talk later, I mean it isn't like she doesn't use to be alone," Penelope said walking away.

Penelope was gone and so was Mg. Lizzie stands in the room the whole of people but felt completely alone. She starts to look around her and noticed that everyone stares at her.

"What are you looking at?" She yelled.

First, she thought they all looking at her like that because of what Penelope did, but then she noticed that the book she was holding was glowing red, which means that her siphon power activated, that all lamps were flashing, that everything in the room was shaking, so Lizzie runs away from the room as fast as she can. But that wasn't easy because of students that were getting in her way. Running to her room was the first thought that came to Lizzie's mind, but then she remembers that there was Josie, one of the last people she wants to meet right now. So she quickly changes her way straight to the bathroom.

At the moment she ran out there, there were only two girls whose names she didn't bother to remember. But when they saw Lizzie, they just run out of the room with no words.

After she washed her face, Lizzie tried to calm down, but this wasn't under her control right now. It's pissing her even more, it makes her thoughts messed with each other, and her breath got heavy.

Lizzie seems that an hour had passed, but actually, it took only a few minutes. And when things almost get normal, she heard a voice behind her back. Lizzie can't understand what this voice is telling her, but the girl can recognize him. She would never confuse it with anyone else. Lizzie won't ever forget him. Even if she wishes to. _The voice belonged to Hope Mikaelson._

"Um hi, are you okay?''Hope said tenderly.

She wasn't. She can't be, not after all the things that happened today, including this conversation.

  
Lizzie let out the breath she had been holding back all this time and said: "Fine."

  
"Are you sure? You don't really look fine.''She asks carefully.

  
"Yes, I am. You probably should go," Lizzie said quickly.

  
Hope looks like she is about to ask her one more question, but Lizzie interrupted her: "Really Mikaelson, go, you don't need to pretend that you care, I know that you don't," She said angrily.

  
"Yeah you right, I dont know what gets over me," She said sarcastically and go away.

  
Lizzie was scared, and she hates it, as much as she hates Hope. So she stands there alone with her demons, trying to get the girl from her head.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzie," whispered Josie, softly shaking her shoulder," You are going to be late for the classes if you don't wake up now.''

"Jo please give me just a few minutes," muttered Lizzie as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

"Lizzie, no, you have to get up," she said, trying to push her off the bed.

"Ok, I'm awake just, get off," said Lizzie, irritated.

"What the point of being headmaster’s daughter if you can't skip some morning classes," said Lizzie a little later.

"Don't think dad would like that kind of talk," chuckled Josie.

"I don't care about his opinion at the moment," said Lizzie, looking at the mirror.

"C'mon Liz, do you really go to be angry about it?''Josie asked. 

"Yes, I will," she answered. '' I'm tired of feeling like I don't matter, I mean, either you're going to be my father, or you stop pretending and adopt her already," she said angrily." There is no middle ground.''

"He loves us, Lizzie," she sighed, "But he is the headmaster, and of course he loves other students as well," she said as she comes closer to her.

" _ Hope _ is not like other students,  **she's special** ,'' Lizzie said, rolling her eyes, trying to match her father’s motive.

“Ugh we both know it’s not like that’’, she sighed,” I mean of course she is closer to dad than most of the students, but she's never gonna be closer than us, closer than you’’.

“Whatever you say, sis”, she said quietly.

“Huh don’t sis me”, she said throwing a pillow at Lizzie.

The twins would love to continue their ‘’fight’’, but the bell decides otherwise. So they go through the hallway full of young hearts filled with magic, secrets, and stories to tell.

The history of magic wasn’t Lizzie’s favorite subject. Not that she was stupid or lazy, no she just didn’t bother to spend her free time by reading stories about old scary withes from seven-century. She already knows everything she needs about magic. But sadly she had to do this even though she doesn’t want to, as it always does at school.

“Hm hi, Dorian do you have a minute?’’, she said, approaching him.

“Oh Lizzie, of course, what do you need ?’’, he said, turning to her.

“I just wanna let you know that I can’t make that project”, she said.

“And why?”, he asks slowly.

“Deep breath, Elisabeth, none of this is embarrassing, not at all”, she thought.

“I have no partner”, she murmured.

“Oh that’s no problem, '' he said and looked over her shoulder,” I just got a perfect partner for you”.

She looked back and froze. Hope’s muppet - Landon Kirby awkwardly stood in the back of a class. At first, he didn’t notice them staring at him, but when he did he quickly went to them. Lizzie thought that it must be a joke, a bad one, but still. She can’t work alone, but work with Landon is even worse. While he tried to make his way through the crowd of students Lizzie tried to dissuade Dorian from this horrible idea.

“Is there anyone else?’’, she asked,’’ I mean anyone’’, she repeated, highlighting the word anyone.

“It is”, he answers, giving her hope, but quickly takes it back,’’ Landon”.

“Yeah Mr.Williams’’, he answered, then ask ’’So what this all about it?’’

“ You and your new classmate gonna do a project together”, he said joyfully.

‘’ Wait…’’, Landon starts, but Dorian interrupts him,’’ Sorry kids, but I’m already out of time and actually you are too because the deadline is tomorrow, have fun’’, he says, walking out of class.

“ So when do we start?’’, he asked slowly.

The answer was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for kudos,comments and hits


End file.
